<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow fort by aishiterumo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698465">Pillow fort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo'>aishiterumo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And all it lasted of you, was the memory of us.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>This is a self-indulgent drabble just to get back on writing. It's /really/ short. Also, I'd advise listening to any song of this <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7eZFZdgkLNsXr6FPDs8MJt?si=myyCq7czTCySsEETlEW_VQ">playlist</a> while reading, but you do you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pillows upright on one side, duvet above their heads, upside down chairs on the other side, more pillows underneath their legs.</p><p>Laugh echoed against the duvet surrounding them, yellow and pink lights projecting stars in their made-up darkness.</p><p>Chan looked at the small boy in front of him, both of their children-sized hands shoving the others as one of them always tried to cheat on their uno games. More laugh echoed, calling out each other’s names, some “cheater!” or “liar!” when they wouldn’t admit their defeat.</p><p>Still surrounded by darkness and stars on the duvet, still yellow and pink, the boy facing Chan was older, so was he. The same uno game displayed in front of them, strawberries in a wet box temporarily staining one of the pillows. Laughter echoed against the duvet, strawberries going missing one by one, soon replaced by some chocolate bars and jellies.</p><p>Chocolate stains on some of the pillows, holes in the duvet above their heads, Chan was crouching down a bit, looking at the already young adult facing him. Ripped uno cards flying to their spots in the center of that one pillow, half of the stars illuminating their darkness, the other half being dead from time. More laughter. “You’re still a cheater, Jisung!” from Chan, “You’re the one cheating!” from said Jisung.</p><p>There was barely enough space to hold two grown adults under this duvet and pillow fort, yet still underneath it they were. Cross-legged, lit by the flashlights of their phones, no stars around them, still the same chocolate stains on the pillows, that now looked more like dirt than chocolate, the holes in the duvet were even more prominent, Chan had to put his hand on one of them so that it’ll still be dark enough in their fort. He smiled brightly, never leaving Jisung from his eyesight, basking in his laughter and whatever story he was telling him.</p><p>Child. Teenager. Young adult. Adult. Chan never stopped looking at Jisung, growing up with him, until he was alone in the fort, his phone’s screen against the pillow, flashlight bright on the duvet above him, untouched uno game lying next to him, a wet box of strawberries for the sake of nostalgia. “Remember Jenny? She’s working for me now,” Chan said with his eyes closed hands resting on a soda-stained pillow. “How funny is that, right?” And he laughed, it was bitter on his tongue. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he still laughed to fill up their fort as if they were two. “I miss you, Jisung.”</p><p>Fort empty. Darkness in it. No strawberries, No uno game. No laughter. No more stains and no more holes. Only pillows shaped into their bodies, memories of them treasured in their fort forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find more work on my <a href="https://twitter.com/softflowermin">twitter</a> :]<br/>you can also ask question related to my works on my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin">curiouscat</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>